marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Troh-Maw (Earth-616)
Earth It was only when they reached the planet Earth that tragedy struck. In pursuit of the Pantheon member known as Atalanta, Trauma's brother was killed. This angered their father greatly, but it wasn't until Armageddon found out Troh-Maw was in love with his brother's murderer, that he thought Troh-Maw was an incompetent fool. Trauma initially wanted to avenge his brother's death by slaying Atalanta, but somewhere along the line, the chase became more to him. She became more to him than just prey. When Trauma professed his love for Atalanta during his pursuit of her in the Himalayas, she mocked him, and he rethought his position of killing her. Unfortunately, for him, the Hulk was also looking for his missing teammate, and he wasn't about to let her be executed. Hulk and Trauma fought, and in the end, Hulk buried him under an avalanche. Trauma eventually returned and kidnapped Atalanta with the intentions of bringing her back to his home world and making her his bride. Of course, she resisted every step of the way. Those in the Pantheon were also unwilling to let her abduction go unanswered, so a few of them mounted a rescue operation. On their journey, the Hulk recruited a few more members to his cause such as the Silver Surfer and the Starjammers. All traveled to the Troyjan planet, and their exploits led them to an audience with Armageddon and Trauma. Hulk and Trauma would finally get their rematch. Tragedy struck again when Trauma impaled himself on a piece of his own shattered armor and was dying. Before his passing, Trauma asked Atalanta if his loving her was a crime he should die for. Although, they had their differences, Atalanta was sad for him and didn't want to see him die. In order to show his intentions were never evil, Trauma asked Armageddon to give safe passage to all back to Earth. Troh-Maw died in his father's arms. Armageddon Armageddon didn't realize how much he truly cared for his son until he lost him, and even though he honored Trauma's last wish, he would soon seek revenge on the Hulk. Armageddon came to Earth and took over the town of Freehold, so he may possess a device created by the Leader with the hope of resurrecting his son. Armageddon was going to use the Hulk's body to power the machine and transfer his energy into the corpse of Troh-Maw. The Hulk would most likely die in the process, but it was considered an acceptable consequence. The Hulk agreed to Armageddon's request, but the Hulk already knew how he was going to defeat the Troyjan. Hulk forced too much of his energy into the machine at once causing an overload, followed by an explosion, and Trauma's body was incinerated. Armageddon swore the Hulk would die by his hand even as he left the planet. | Powers = Trauma was a virtual powerhouse. He had superhuman strength and durability, making him slightly stronger than the Hulk. Trauma also had the Troyjan ability to channel and expel cosmic energy. | Abilities = Trauma was an expert at every form of personal combat | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Trauma wore body armor with numerous weapons built into it, and all were triggered by his thoughts. Trauma also had special lenses attached to his eyes for targeting. | Transportation = | Weapons = Trauma had a vast array of extraterrestrial weaponry at his disposal presumably created by the Troyjans including palm blasters from which he could channel cosmic energy blasts | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}